


our future history

by fleurting



Category: Hannah Montana (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: Lilly was an affectionate drunk.





	our future history

**Author's Note:**

> if you know anything about me it's that i'm a hardcore miley/lilly stan. i can't believe i haven't written them before now tbh.
> 
> written for [femslashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/)' prompt 205: _embrace_. also for the _courage_ prompt on my [100fandoms](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org/) table.
> 
> title taken from _i wanna know you_ by miley cyrus and david archuleta because of course i would.

Lilly was an affectionate drunk. It had only taken six days into their first semester of college to figure that out. It had taken even less time to figure out that she was also a lightweight. Miley had expected Lilly to be an angry drunk or maybe even a sad one. But like always, Lilly had defied expectations, making friends with everyone and professing her love for them, even if she’d only known them five minutes.

 

She was on her fifth drink of the night, which was when sentimental Lilly liked to come out. Miley turned away from the bar, two shots in hand, and was greeted by Lilly, who had decided Miley had been gone too long. 

 

“Miley!” Lilly yelled before noticing the drinks in Miley’s hands. “Ooh, shots.” She cheersed Miley and shot one down. Miley smiled as Lilly’s lips puckered, her eyebrows scrunched. Lilly was adorable when she took a shot. 

 

“Miley,” Lilly said seriously, taking Miley’s hand and dragging her to one of the quieter corners of the bar. “I love you so much.” 

 

Miley laughed. “I love you too, Lil.” 

 

“No,” Lilly said. “You don’t understand. I love you  _ so much _ . You’re my best friend.”

 

Before Miley could assure Lilly that she loved her just as much, probably even more, Lilly threw her arms around Miley in a tight embrace. The heels she was wearing made Miley significantly taller than Lilly, meaning Lilly had to tiptoe just slightly, and throw her arms up around Miley’s neck. Miley melted into the hug, bending down and inhaling the scent of Lilly’s vanilla perfume, her grapefruit shampoo. They stood there for longer than was necessary for a hug between two best friends and Miley tried not to tamp down the hope in her stomach that when Lilly had said she loved her, she’d meant more than just as a friend. 

 

As Lilly pulled away, after too long and simultaneously not long enough, the charm on her bracelet, the one from all of those years ago, when Lilly had first learned her secret, snagged on Miley’s sweater. 

 

“Whoops,” Lilly giggled. She was so close Miley could feel her breath against her face. Miley’s gaze wandered down to Lilly’s lips. She forced herself to look back up, but when she did, Lilly’s eyes weren’t looking back into hers and instead were focused further down. The hope that Miley had tamped down earlier returned. All she had to do was lean forward, just a few inches, and their mouths would touch. 

 

The back of her mind was filled with doubts, about how she could ruin everything, about how Lilly could never speak to her again, but all she could focus on was how soft and inviting Lilly’s lips looked and how long she had wanted to taste them. Miley leaned in, heart thumping ten times as fast as normal when Lilly did the same. It was like electricity when their lips met. Kissing Lilly was like performing on a stage in front of thousands, but at the same time was as comforting as the sound of her dad’s guitar. She didn’t know what the future would hold, if Lilly would even remember this come morning, but in the moment, Miley could let herself relax and indulge in the future of possibility. 


End file.
